Fancy Brudgom
"Fancy Brudgom" is the 20th episode of Season One of the FOX television show Brooklyn Nine-Nine. It originally aired 11th March 2014. Episode Synopsis Charles asks Jake to be the best man at his wedding. Meanwhile, Terry, Amy and Gina start a new extreme diet, and Captain Holt assists Rosa in making a sincere apology. Plot Terry, Amy and Gina are on the fourth day of diet that Terry had discovered through his wife. Each meal is planned and individually packaged, though the amount of food provided is lacking. Terry claims that he is on the diet because it’s always possible to be healthier, while Amy remarks that she likes that it’s a challenge. On a later date, Amy enters the precinct and asks Jake what he is doing there on his day off. He informs her that he is just there to meet Charles, who had previously asked Jake to be the best man at his wedding. Together the two are planning to spend the day preparing for said wedding. Rosa is called into Holts office, where it is revealed that a complaint has been filed against her. Earlier that morning, she embarrassed a patrol officer named Deetmore in front of his colleagues. She claims he had mislabeled evidence at one of her crime scenes. Holt tells her that Deetmore has agreed to drop the complaint if Rosa apologizes. Across town, Jake and Charles are tasting wedding cakes. Jake tries to avoid Charles’ need to over share details of his physical relationship with Vivian. Rushing to change the subject, Jake bites into a mouthful of cake with an incredibly spicy habanero pepper frosting. They move on to picking out Charles’ tux. Back at the precinct, Amy and Terry eagerly begin their lunch. Though they try to act like the wait between their meals wasn’t so bad, it seems like there hunger is starting to affect them. Scully reveals that he used to take diet pills in the 70s, which once put him into a coma. Gina joins them at the break room table carrying a “sloppy Jessica,” which she describes as "Mac ’n’ cheese, chili, pizza on a bun.” She has no regrets about giving up on the diet. While also taking a lunch break, Charles asks to borrow a pen from Jake. He is planning to sign retirement paperwork because Vivian wants to move to the suburbs of Ottawa, Canada. At first, Charles tries to convince Jake that he thinks moving to Canada is a good idea, but he soon reveals that he doesn’t want to move. Jake tries to convince Charles to tell Vivian that he doesn’t want to move to Canada, but Charles is afraid she’ll break up with him. Holt checks up on Rosa to see if she’s apologized to Deetmore yet. She tells them that she’s drafting an apology letter, but Holt reveals that he already saw it and destroyed it due to it’s graphic nature. He tells her to just go downstairs and apologize in person. Amy’s morale seems low as she sucks on an almond to make it last longer. Hitchcock walks by and bumps her, causing her to spit the almond onto the floor. As he offers to retrieve it for her, he accidentally steps on it. Amy erupts into a hypoglycemic rage and has to be restrained by Terry. While at the stationary store picking out paper, Jake convinces Charles to tell Vivian that he doesn’t want to move to Canada. As Terry sits down for another scheduled snack, Gina informs him that his diet parter Amy left the building not to long ago. Terry goes to track her down. Outside of the building Gina and Terry follow a trail of burger wrappers which leads them to Amy hiding behind a police vehicle. She reveals that the burger she is currently eating is her fourth. Terry calls Gina and Amy traitors and vows to continue the diet by himself. Rosa approaches Officer Deetmore to apologize. When he notes that her apology doesn’t seem sincere, she begins to insult him and walks away. The next day, Jake joins Charles for breakfast. He inquires how Charles’ talk with Vivian went, but Charles reveals that he panicked and didn’t tell her. In fact, the reason he asked Jake to breakfast was so that Jake could be the one to tell her when she joined them. When Vivian arrives, Jake excuses himself and Charles to the restroom so they can talk. Eventually Charles convinces Jake to talk to Vivian about Canada. Amy and Gina come across Terry on the street staring at croissants on a food cart. They try to convince him to eat, but he assures them that he is stronger than ever and proceeds to lift the back of a car with his bare hands. While the rear of the car is still in the air, Terry’s stomach begins to gurgle, due to the diet reeking havoc on his system, and he involuntarily passes gas. At breakfast, Jake tries to convince Vivian that moving to Canada is a bad idea for Charles. She takes offense and assures Jake that both she and Charles want to move. When Jake tries to get Charles to admit the opposite, Charles instead takes Vivian’s side and tells Jake to mind his own business. At the precinct, Holt confronts Rosa. He is aware that her apology to Deetmore didn’t go as planned. Holt tells her that he thinks of her as a leader, which means she should be fixing problems rather than starting them. Jake tells Amy about his issues with Charles, and that he quit as best man. She helps convince him that Charles is just facing a tough decision and needs Jake’s help. Jake agrees and goes in search of Charles. He finds Charles walking the street, pulls him over with his police siren and hits him on the knee with a police baton. Jake’s not letting Charles sign his retirement papers until he tells Vivian how he really feels about moving to Canada. Rosa once again approaches Deetmore at the precinct. She sincerely apologize and offers to show him how to fix his earlier mistake. They approach the elevator together only to encounter a crude drawing Rosa drew of Deetmore when she was angry. In the car on the way to Vivian’s, Jake assures Charles that while many aspects of his wedding plans were odd, the wedding will be incredible because it’s the wedding he wants. Jake then tries once again to get Charles to agree to talk to Vivian about Canada, but Charles get nervous and runs from the car. Amy and Gina walk by Terry’s desk with food and ask him why he cares so much about the diet. He reveals that the only reason he’s on the diet is to support his wife, who is trying to lose baby weight. Terry almost gives up and tries to take the milkshake Gina is holding, but Amy handcuffs him to his desk and the two women agree that they will help him stay on his diet to support his wife. They, however, still plan to eat whatever they want. Having tracked down Charles, Jake escorts him to Vivian’s doorstep. Jake hands Vivian his police baton, in case Charles tries to flee again, but Charles brings up the subject on his own and the couple enter her apartment. Five hours later, Charles emerges from the apartment and greets Jake, who was waiting in the car outside. Charles says that though there is still more to discuss, he and Vivian began the conversation about possibly not moving to Canada. To celebrate with his best man, Charles pulls out a bottle of whiskey and some cigars for them to share. Unfortunately, much like Charles' odd taste in cakes, Jake discovers that the whiskey is spicy. Cast Trivia *This marks the first time that Andy Samberg is not in the opening of the show. *Jake says the episode’s title, which is a Danish Magazine given to him by Charles. The translation is Fancy Groom. *The woman at the stationary store is Joe Lo Truglio’s wife. Cultural References *When Charles drawls out the pronunciation of “sizzle,” Jake refers to him as Oprah. *Charles tries on a tux with a top hat and tails. He compares it to something that classic actors Fred Astaire and Gene Kelley would wear. Jake disagrees and compares it to something that would be worn by flamboyant musician Liberace or actress Diane Keaton. *When Charles exits the dressing room in a kilt, Jake refers to him as “Braveheart.” The film is about thirteenth century Scottish hero William Wallace, who, along with his army, wore a kilt. *Holt comments that when he was younger he wanted to become a captain so he could “throw some lightning bolts” rather than get zapped. Rosa compares that visual to Emperor Palpatine from the Star Wars series. Palpatine could shoot lightning from his fingertips. *Charles asks Jake if he thinks he planned the worst wedding in history, but Jake assures him it’s the second worst. The worst being “the red wedding” from Game of Thrones. During this Game of Thrones episode, several fan favorite characters were surprisingly murdered while attending a wedding. Soundtrack *Gina sings “I’m gonna last forever” to the tune of the theme from Fame. The original lyrics are “I’m gonna live forever.” *Terry and Amy came up with a song about cataloupe. When Amy quits the diet, Terry sings it alone. Quotes :Charles: Jake Peralta, will you be my best man? :Jake: Yes, yes, a thousand times yes! ---- :Terry (farting): Go back inside! :Gina: Are you talking to us or the fart? Gallery Video Farting Terry Brooklyn Nine-Nine Testicle Poet Brooklyn Nine-Nine Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes written by Laura McCreary Category:Episodes directed by Victor Nelli Jr.